


Is That a Tentacle in Your Pocket or Are You Just Happy to See Me?

by the_genderman



Series: My 2018 MCU Kink Bingo Fics [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Beads, Consentacles, Fluff and Smut, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort Of, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Sam finds out whatotherthings Steve’s tentacles can do (both silly and serious).





	Is That a Tentacle in Your Pocket or Are You Just Happy to See Me?

It’s a lazy, rainy Saturday morning. They _could_ get out of bed for a run, but Sam, for once in a long while, doesn’t feel the pressing need to get up and go. And Steve actually managed to sleep longer than two hours in one night, so it feels like a great opportunity to just stay in and relax. He scooches closer into Steve’s side and Steve’s arm squeezes his shoulders reflexively.

“Morning,” Steve says with a slow smile that reaches all the way to his eyes.

Sam gives a happy sigh that turns into a yawn. “Mmm. Five more minutes?”

“I think we can do that,” Steve replies, stifling a yawn of his own. “Believe it or not, we don’t actually have anything specific on the docket today. We could spend all day in bed if you felt like it.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Sam teases, poking Steve in the hip. One small tentacle pokes its way out of the waistband of Steve’s underwear and curls affectionately around Sam’s finger. Sam glances down at the tentacle.

Steve follows his eyes. “Oh, sorry,” he says, withdrawing the tentacle. “Sometimes they seem to have a mind of their own.”

“I don’t mind,” Sam replies. “And I don’t know what kind of etiquette there is around tentacles, but can I ask some questions? I don’t want to be rude.”

“Of course you can ask. I can’t guarantee I’ll know the answers, but you can ask,” Steve says. The tentacle pokes back out.

“You said you can bring them out anywhere?” Sam asks.

“Anywhere,” Steve replies, lifting his hand, palm up. A small cluster of tentacles like an anemone blooms out of his hand. The tentacles retreat, leaving the skin as smooth and unblemished as ever. Steve gets a smug, mischievous grin on his face.

“Oh, no,” Sam says quietly.

Steve continues grinning. A tentacle emerges from the tip of his nose like the world’s worst zit. It gets to about a foot and a half long before Steve throws his head back and says “Look, I’m an elephant!” and does a poor imitation of trumpeting. Sam picks up a pillow and whacks him lightly in the side of the head while laughing.

“But, yeah, in all seriousness,” Steve says, wiping the corner of one eye as the nose-tentacle retracts. “I can bring them out anywhere.”

“Can I ask? Did you ever, have you ever, well, used them on yourself?”

“Absolutely,” Steve answers with a faux-solemn nod. “That’s one of the first things I did when I finally got some alone-time, actually. I mean, they live in my _underwear_. I got em, I might as well figure out what I can do with em,” he says, failing to hold a straight face. “You wanna know my favorite?”

“Do tell,” Sam replies, tucking the pillow back where it belongs and propping himself up on one elbow.

“Alright, watch and learn,” Steve says. He sits up and holds his hand out over his lap, palm up again. A wiry-thin golden tentacle emerges.

Sam watches as the tentacle squirms a little and begins to swell and bubble out. The end of the tentacle rounds out into a bead-like form, around a centimeter in diameter. A little below it, a second bead is forming, about double the size of the first. More beads, of increasing diameters, develop, growing and shimmering. Sam’s eyes widen. The last one looks impressively thick, but he thinks he could manage it with enough prep and enough lube.

“So, what do you think?” Steve asks expectantly. He twists his wrist, watching the tentacle adjust with the motion. The beads roll over each other and return to a mostly upright position.

“What I’m getting is that you DIY’ed your own anal beads in the 1940s?”

“I guess you could say that.”

“Can I touch them?” Sam asks.

“Sure,” Steve replies, holding his hand closer to Sam. 

Sam sits up and gently pokes the largest tentacle-bead. It’s firm but soft, feeling a bit like a ripe nectarine, but without the sense that it could pop if handled too roughly. From his limited (but very enjoyable) experience with the tentacles already, he knows that they’re very sturdy despite sometimes feeling semi-liquid.

“I think I’m going to grab a quick shower and then you can give me a demonstration of the merits of that particular tentacle,” Sam grins. “After all, we’ve got all day.”

Steve replies silently with a lecherous grin.

\----------------------

When Sam returns from the shower, Steve is stretched out across the middle of the bed in all his naked glory. He’s got an easy smile on his face and his tentacles are undulating gently. The beaded tentacle has moved from his hand to about midway between his cock and his navel and is glistening like it’s already been thoroughly lubed up. Steve’s turning the lube bottle over in his fingers.

“Ready?” Steve asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Ready,” Sam agrees, removing his towel and climbing onto the bed to straddle Steve’s waist. Steve hands over the lube and Sam finishes prepping himself.

Steve reaches out and puts his hands on Sam’s hips. A couple tentacles snake their ways loosely up each of Sam’s thighs. It’s an interesting feeling, and one he doesn’t think he’ll really get used to for a while. Certainly not a _bad_ feeling, however. He reaches down and lets one tentacle twine around his hand as he shifts his legs wider to bring himself closer to The Tentacle, capital letters and all. Steve’s hands are firm on his hips, support both physical and emotional. 

“Can I just say that I love seeing you like this?” Steve says with a smile that’s somehow both besotted and lascivious. 

“You’re not half bad, either,” Sam teases in response. His words turn into a quiet half-gasp as the first bead of The Tentacle touches his ass, squirming wetly. It pushes in easily; Sam’s never tried anal beads before, but he thinks he can understand why Steve likes this particular tentacle conformation so much. It’s a curious feeling with one bead inside him, one pressed waiting against his rim, and the connection between the two so thin he can barely feel it. And this is just the _small_ ones—how good are the big ones going to feel? He nods to Steve and eases himself slowly down. The second bead squeezes in, then the third. He can feel the head of Steve’s cock against his ass, twitching a little as Steve watches him.

Number four is gonna be a little bit of a stretch, and he can feel Steve’s pulse through the tentacle as it eases its way into him. Sam grunts as the fourth bead opens him up, and then it’s inside. The beads have enough give to them to be comfortable, but they’re firm enough that he can feel everything. He gives a happy huff-sigh as he adjusts to the feeling. Four tentacle-beads inside him, with a fifth waiting between his ass cheeks.

“Doing ok?” Steve asks. “Because you look _great_ right now.”

“Mmm, doing more than just ok,” Sam replies with a smile.

Steve smiles back at him, the corners of his mouth quirking up into something a little devilish, and Sam gives a gasp of surprise that turns into a moan as the length of tentacle already inside him begins to wriggle against his prostate. 

“It gets even better,” Steve says with a nod. “What I like to do is jerk off real slow, let the tentacle wiggle around until I can’t hold it back anymore, and then pull out right as I come. It feels _amazing_. Wanna try that?”

“Uh, _yes_ ,” Sam answers. “Now how about you help me get that last one in and then we can get this party started for real?”

“Yes, sir,” Steve says with a grin and a mock salute. 

Sam moans again as the fifth tentacle bead pushes in, feeling the stretch, that pleasure that’s just on the edge of painful. Then he’s all the way down, straddling Steve’s waist with Steve’s cock pressed up against his ass. One of Steve’s hands finds its way to his cock and begins to stroke lightly. The tentacle wriggles obscenely. Sam squeezes his eyes shut and just _breathes_ and _feels_. The sensation builds hot in his core, sparking and pulsing.

“I think I’m…” Sam begins, the end of the sentence getting cut off in a moan.

“I gotcha,” Steve murmurs. “I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

Sam clenches his jaw as the largest bead pulls out, but then everything else is eclipsed in a bright wash of pleasure. He cries out as he comes hard, spilling onto Steve’s stomach and chest. 

Steve lets him catch his breath before asking “So, how was it?” and looking like he damn well already knows the answer.

Sam kind of half climbs, half oozes off Steve and flops down on his back next to him. “We are _definitely_ doing that again,” Sam answers when he’s pretty sure he knows what words are again. “I don’t think I can top that, but would you like me to finish you off?”

“I would be honored,” Steve replies, rolling onto his side and raising himself up onto one elbow to lean in and kiss Sam.


End file.
